Ghost?
by Ill.Healer
Summary: Sakura has a sister and her sis witnesses their parents death and now she is cursed w/ the power to see ghost and she hates it for they ask her to help them and she also has to deal w/ being a ninja can someone w/ and even worse past save her? T 4 future
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story for u all! Sorry for the being completely late and not putting up stories tell u the truth just didn't really feel like it. I was just being lazy…./; sorry! Well here it is I can't really tell u what it is about cause I really don't know so yeah I'll just start it and see where it goes and if I get good reviews I'll keep it going. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters except my own…; **

**--Chapter 1--**

A little girl about 5 was walking up to her sister. The girl had black hair with some pink highlights that could only be seen in the sun and she had big brown eyes. She was smiling oh so happy wearing a red dress with lilies all over it. She ran up to her sister and hugged her "NEE-CHAN!!" She yelled happily.

The sister smiled giggling lightly. She was about 6 or 7 with pink hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing a white dress with sakura pellets. "Hey there Jaila. Why are you so happy today?" She asked making her sister let go of her.

Jaila smiled "Well you see Sakura-nee…" she smiled some more "Mommy and daddy promised to take me to the park today! Are you going to come!?" She asked excited.

Sakura shook her head "No I'm going to spend some time with Ino."

Jaila frowned but got her smile back and nodded "Alright then nee-chan I'll see you around!" She hugged her sister one last time then ran off to their parents that were waiting.

--

The same happy little girl was now crying over her parents dead body. She didn't know what happened or who did it. It was all to fast for her. She was just running up to her parents a pretty flower in her hands then the next thing she knew they started falling bloody and dead. Everyone around them too where on the ground like they were asleep.

She lifted her head off her mothers dead body looking up sensing someone or thing around her. She wiped her tears with her arm to clear her vision. Her eyes went wide and she gasped "Mom dad?" she asked not believing her eyes.

Right in front of her were her parents yet they were see through and I bit pale looking. Her mother smiled at her "Honey don't cry we're always with you, be strong and brave, both you and your sister." Jaila nodded sniffling back a cry.

Her father leaned down and kissed her forehead then sat back up ruffling her hair "You're a brave little girl, but its time for us to go. We'll miss you but we'll always be with you. We love you."

Jaila nodded "I love you too." she mumbled.

They went away there bodies going into dust too. Jaila bit her lip lightly to stop herself from crying and harshly wiped her eyes to make sure the tears were gone. She stood up and ran back home staying away from people so they wont hurt her.

She ran all the way to the house opening the door quickly. Then slamming it shut she glanced in the living room to see no one there. She slid down the door and cried even hugging herself closer to her.

**How bout we go to see what Sakura-Nee is doing? **

Sakura was talking to Ino when they brought up the topic of Sasuke. Sakura blushed and played with her fingers "I-Ino d-do you think Sasuke-kun will like me?" She asked softly.

Ino gasped then glared "No because Sasuke-kun is mine!" She said somewhat angrily that Sakura liked Sasuke too.

Sakura glanced up and glared hard "What do you mean he'll be yours!?"

Ino glared at her too "If both of us want Sasuke-kun then I guess that makes us rivals!" Sakura nodded then turned off walking away. Ino turned the other way and walked off too.

Sakura got back home to see that the door wouldn't open. She was a little confused a used a bit more force and pushed. There was a light thumb and a groan of pain. Sakura eyes got wide and she slipped through the crack in the door and looked to see her sister on the ground her butt in the air.

Sakura laughed a bit then helped her sister up. "Why were you sleeping at the door? Where's mom and dad?" she asked softly.

Jaila bit her lip softly to hold back a sob. "Mom-mommy and d-daddy…th-they di-died." She said softly looking down sadly.

Sakura's eyes got wide and hugged her sister "Where are their bodies?" she asked softly hoping to get information to tell the Hokage.

Jaila hugged her sister tighter "When their sprits left their bodies turned to dust."

Sakura pulled her back a bit and looked at her sternly "Its no time to tell lies. Where are their bodies." She asked again with a more stern tone.

Jaila let out a sob "Nee-chan I'm not lying!" she cried out.

Sakura frowned "Are you sure?" She nodded "Can you take me to where they died?" Jaila bit her lip tears wanting to fall but she nodded anyways.

Sakura smiled and helped her sister up and they walked towards the park. Jaila showed her sister the spot where she saw her parents fall and there it was dust. Sakura kneeled down and moved her hand through it a sob escaping her throat.

Sakura grabbed some of the dust and put it in a pocket then stood up trying to not cry in front of her little sister trying to be strong. She helped Jaila back up to her feet and smiled at her "We're going to the Hokage and telling him about this alright?" Jaila nodded and they walked off to the Hokage building.

Sakura grabbed Jaila's hand when they got inside the building as a secutary(sp?) walked up to them. She had dark blue hair and violet eyes she smiled at them "What are you two doing here?"

Sakura looked at her sternly "We're here to see the Hokage."

The women nodded "Follow me" she said started walking. Sakura pulled Jaila along with her following the women. They got to the Hokage door and she knocked. There was a quiet 'come in' from the other side and the women opened the door.

"Hokage-sama there are some children here that need to talk to you." she said.

The Hokage nodded "alright let them in." She nodded and pushed the girls in. Sakura walked up to the 3rd Hokage dragging Jaila with her still holding her hand.

"Hokage-sama we have news about our parents."

He nodded "alright go on." he said kindly smiling at them.

Sakura took a deep breath and told him all that Jaila told her. After she finished he nodded "Alright well be looking out for the attackers I would like you guys to follow Neika to where you will be staying now." The girls nodded and Neika walked in and pushed them out to where they would be staying for awhile.

--END--

**Yeah! Finished ok please tell me what you thought off it and the next chapter will start when they are about to graduate from the academy. Please comment!! THANK U!!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the 2**__**nd**__** chapter! Review please thank u! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **_

_**--Chapter two--**_

_Sakura waited somewhat patient for her sister to come down. Sakura was now 12 years old and her pink hair was also longer. She leaned up against the wall and groaned "Jaila hurry up! I don't want to miss Sasuke-kun!" _

_Jaila ran down the stairs her black hair longer too and the pink highlights more visible. She smiled at her sister "Oh calm down nee-chan." _

_A vain popped on Sakura's forehead "Lets just go" she said through clenched teeth. Jaila rolled her eyes and put on her black ninja shoes. _

_Sakura was wearing a red dress like thing that had the Haruno symbol on the back of it and white trimming the edges of it. She had green biker shorts underneath it to and she has navy blue ninja shoes on. Jaila was wearing a red tank top with the Haruno symbol on the sides of it and she had black skirt with slits on the side of it buckles holding them together. She also had white biker shorts underneath. _

_-- _

_They got to the academy and Jaila went off to sit next to Hinata her one and only friend except for her sister of course. Jaila smiled at Hinata "hey Hina!" _

_Hinata, or Hina, smiled back shyly blushing a bit doing that finger thing she does. "H-hi J-jay" she whispered stuttering out. _

_Jaila frowned "Hina I told you to stop stuttering around me, please" I whined/begged. _

_Hina smiled "A-alright I'll try" she mumbled. _

_Jaila smiled and laughed then turned her head towards the window and frowned. Hina looked at her friend worried and Jaila smiled "I'm alright its nothing just thinking sorry." she half-heartily lied then glared at the window. _

_On the outside of the window was a ghostly figure. He looked young around the age of 20. He looked at Jaila pleadingly for help when he saw her glare at him. _

_Jaila frowned and lost the glare then mouth 'later' to him. He seemed to get it and vanished. _

"_Jay…Jay" Hina said as loud as she could, which wasn't really that loud, but loud for her._

_Jaila snapped her head at Hina "Yeah?" she asked a bit surprised Hina didn't stutter and was loud for a change. _

"_Are you okay? Who were you talking to?" _

_Jaila got a bit scared and smiled at her, though it was somewhat fake. "Yes I'm fine, and I was talking to…myself." She lied. _

_Hina nodded then looked forward. Jaila looked down at her hands which were on the desk feeling bad she lied to her best friend. _

_Iruka walked into the class "Alright guys calm down, I'm here to tell you your team." There were a mummer of 'hai(s)' and sarcastic 'fun(s)'. _

"_Alright that's enough talking!" Iruka yelled at the class. The class became quiet as Iruka yelled off the teams. _

"_Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka yelled out reading his paper. _

_At first Naruto yelled out happily that he was on the same team as Sakura and Sakura groaned, but then Naruto groaned and Sakura yelled out happily. _

_Sasuke just sat there unemotional but going through his head probably was __'Great I'm with two losers'. _

He continued but Jaila didn't pay attention until she heard her name "…Jaila, Yuuhi Mamoru, and Nazia Gin. That's all the teams now I why don't you guys go off for lunch them come back to meet your sensei" The classed yelled out happily and ran out of the class. 

Jaila was one that ran out but not for lunch but for that stupid ghost. Ever since her parents death and her witness to their sprits she was able to see other sprits and they knew she could so they asked her for help. 

She walked into a clearing surround by trees and waited. After a minute of waiting the sprit came out. "Please h-".

Jaila stopped him "I'm here aren't I? So you have no reason to beg. If I wasn't going to help you I wouldn't be here. Just tell me what you need help with and I'll see what I can do? But I can't promise I'll be able to help and I can't promise I'll do it quick I have a life." She stated a bit unemotional. 

The sprit looked a little taken back but nodded anyways. I need you to help me with my relationship life. I was married before I died and I need you to tell my wife to move on and that I'll always love her and I want her to be happy." 

Jaila bit her lip "I can't promise I'll do that, but I'll try." He smiled and nodded then vanished. 

Jaila walked back to where the class was to see Hina looking for Naruto. Jaila walked up to her "Boo!" She screamed in Hina's ears. 

Hina jumped scared and turned around to glare at her. Jaila gasp surprised "Hina your glaring!" Hina stopped blushing and Jaila frowned "…and now your not…" she mumbled. 

Hina smiled a bit "Where were you?" 

"uh….I went to a clearing to think" she said half-heartily telling the truth and lying also. 

Hina looked like she didn't really believe her but nodded anyways "Alright…" the alright sounded more like a sure instead of an alright. 

Jaila smiled at her and took her over to a tree and sat down so they can eat. They talked awhile about random things and Jaila teased Hina a couple of times about Naruto. 

--

Jaila was staring at a flower that looked like the one she had when her parents died. Hina was off to the bathroom. Jaila was on the brick of tears just from looking at the flower until someone stepped on the flower. 

She looked up to see her new team members and smiled at him. Mamoru glared "We're not going to pretend we like you so just stay out of our way and we wont have any problems." Jaila looked confused and tilted her head. As if he read her thoughts smirked "Your weak, and we can't have a weak person on our team. So either stay clear or get stronger." He said walking off his organ hair glowing in the sun. 

Jaila held back a sob and looked towards the door to see people walking back in. She got up and ran up to her sister seeing her walking in. "Hi nee-chan" she tried to sound happy but it didn't work so well. 

Sakura jumped being pulled out of her thoughts and looked at Jaila. "Oh…hi sis" she said a bit down. 

Jaila looked at her confused "Why do you sound sad?" 

Sakura smiled "Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later if you still want to know." Jaila nodded and went to sit next to her teammates. Sakura went towards her and when she looked at Sasuke she got a sad look. 

--

Jaila was sitting somewhat away from her teammates listening to her sensei talk. His name was Ryuua and he had forest green hair and yellow/orange eyes which she thought was strange but cool. 

She raised her hand for a question and spotted that Mamoru was glaring at her with is hazel eyes. She notice Gin was just looking away and she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ryuua. "Yes you have a question?" He asked. 

She put her hand down and nodded "uh….well are we going to have to go through a test?" she asked quietly. 

Ryuua chuckled a bit "No you guys all seem strong so we wont have to." Mamoru gave a curt laugh and Ryuua glanced at him. "Do you have something to comment on that?" 

Mamoru looked a bit scared and shook his head "no I don't sorry" he mumbled. Jaila was a bit surprised that he actually got scared. She sighed and smiled up at her sensei. He smiled back at her "I would like you three to introduce yourselves…why don't you with the brown hair go first." 

Gin looked up is blue eyes shocked. He wasn't really paying attention at all "Uh…" 

"Introduce yourself." Ryuua said again not really happy that Gin wasn't paying attention. 

Gin nodded "I'm Nazia Gin…uh my hobbies are reading and daydreaming. I like books and beds and outdoors. My dislikes are not really anything and my goal is to become a ANBU black op." 

Ryuua nodded "You with the orange hair your next." 

Mamoru tried to hold back a glare. "My names Yuuhi Mamoru, I'm Kutenai's younger brother. My hobbies are training and getting stronger. My likes are strong people and training. My dislikes are weak worthless people" when he said that he somewhat glanced at Jaila "My goal is to get rid of all the weak people." 

Ryuua nodded "Alright next." 

Jaila looked down at her hands a small blush on her face. She may be talkative around Hinata and Sakura but she was really shy like Hinata. "Uh…my names Haruno Jaila. My hobbies are uh….thinking. My likes are…uh flowers…and stuff. My dislikes are…nothing. My goal is to become a great healer…" She lied somewhat in her introduction. 

Ryuua nodded "Great! Why don't you all go and get some rest and tomorrow we will start our first mission tomorrow." They all nodded and stood up going off in different directions. 

--

Jaila was walking around Konoha looking at all the side stores smiling until she notice that man. She groaned softly _'What does he want?' _

'**Maybe he's going to tell you something again.' **A voice piped up in her head. 

Jaila got wide eyes and looked around but no one was looking at her. _'Wh-who are you? Where are you?' _

'**My names Yuki and I'm in you. Or more like in your brain.' **

Jaila gulped _'oh…okay…'. _The voice didn't replay back it went away. Jaila shook her head "I'm going crazy" she mumbled to herself. She glanced back at the ghost to see it following a girl. She had urban hair and green eyes. She looked to be about 25 or so. 

It hit Jaila like a ton of bricks when she saw that women. That was is wife! _'wow I can't believe it…I didn't know I would be able to find her that easily…what should I do now?' _

'**Why don't you tell her what her dead husband told you to tell her.' **The voice piped up again. 

'_I can't just go up and tell her that her husband told me that stuff. Wait I thought you left?!' _

'**I wont ever leave and yes you can.' **

'_No I can't she'll think I'm crazy and wont believe me!' _She mentally yelled at her….uh…self?

'…' it didn't say anything so Jaila assumed it left. She sighed _'well might as well do it' _she thought to herself then walked up to the women. 

The women glanced up at her with sad eyes "Yes?" she asked with a small voice. 

Jaila smiled a bit "Uh…I was told to tell you that your husband…" she glanced up at the ghostly figure that said his name "Yamika loves you and wants you to move on and be happy." She said without looking up at the women afraid to be called a liar or something. 

Jaila heard the women gasp and hold back a sob but she still didn't look up at the women. "Wh-who do you know my husband?" she asked with a quivering voice. 

"I told you I was told to tell you." She stated duly 

"B-by who?" She asked still with a quivering voice it also sounded sad but also curiosity. 

"Him, your husband, he came to me." she said with a small voice hoping that she wouldn't be called a lair. 

The women gave a small gasp "Really!? He did!?" 

Jaila glanced up at the women surprised. She would think that a normal response was 'your lying I don't believe you!' but that's not what the women did. **(Sorry stating the obvious…;) **

The women looked at her with surprised happy eyes. "Is it true did he really?" she asked again. Jaila nodded numbly. The women hugged her "Thank you so much!" she sobbed out crying a bit. 

Jaila smiled and pulled her off not used to hugs from strangers "Your welcome, now I must go bye." She said quietly then left. 

--

Jaila walked into her and Sakura's small house like apartment thing and saw Sakura there sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Jaila quietly sat next to her and smiled at bit. "So why were you sad?" She asked eagerly. 

Sakura glanced up at her "You really want to know?" She asked. Jaila nodded. Sakura sighed "Alright…well you see during lunch break Sasuke-kun came up to me. At first he was flirting with me and then tried to kiss me. Then when he came back he called me annoying and worse then Naruto…" she said depressed again. 

Jaila frowned and hugged her sister "I'm sorry nee-chan. Sasuke just as a stick up his ass." Jaila heard her sister give a small laugh. 

"Don't say that about Sasuke-kun" she said sternly. **'Cha how dare our own sister says that about our Sasuke-kun!' **Inner Sakura(IS) yelled out. 

Jaila let go of her and smiled a bit "Sorry" she mumbled. 

Sakura smiled at her too "Its alright just don't say that again" she ordered. Jaila nodded and stood up. Sakura looked at her a bit confused. 

"I'm going to bed I'm beat." she mumbled then walked off into her room. She changed into some black shorts and a black tank top and fell on her bed. She sight happily and content then started fading off to sleep. 

'**You know I was right.' **the voice popped up again. 

Jaila's eyes shot open all sleepiness gone._ 'Wha…? Huh? Oh its you…what were you right about? And why did you have to speak up?' _She whined in her mind. 

'**Yes its me, and I was right about that you could tell the women that. Also I just felt like it!' **Jaila could see a women figure smiling. 

'_Hmm…is that what you look like? What are you exactly?' _She asked getting a bit sleepy again. 

The women smiled more her white hair long and flowing around like she was in water or air was around but there wasn't any and they weren't. **'I'm Yuki I'm a Bijuu.' **

Jaila got a confused look mentally and physically. _'Bijuu what's that?' _

The women laughed **'My, my you sure don't know your knowledge…' **She smirked **'A Bijju is a tailed beast, or as you people like to call it, demon.' **

Jaila shot up in her bed "Wait what!?" She said out loud forgetting to talk in her mind. She quickly covered her mouth and pried that Sakura didn't hear here. She must have not cause she didn't come in to ask why Jaila yelled that. 

Jaila saw the women frowning **'No need to yell. I'm a demon I'm the four tailed snow wolf.' **

Jaila groaned and fell down on the bed "great just great" she mumbled to herself. 

Yuki gave a small sigh **'I'm a Bijuu and I'm in you so you are a Jinchuurik.' **

Jaila frowned and closed her eyes _'and when did this happen?' _

'**When your fathers sprit touched your forehead. I'm gifted, or maybe cursed, with the power to see, hear, and touch sprits and you seemed to get that gift.' **She stated smiling a bit. 

Jaila frowned _'wait when my father touched my forehead? B-but how?' _

She smiled **'I was awoken when he touched your forehead. I have always been in you but I have been asleep, but now I'm awake and now you have my power, and my gift.' **

'_Anything else I have?' _She asked not really wanting to know but thinking she might _need _to know. 

Yuki smiled **'I was hoping you would ask that!' **she piped a bit _too _happy. **'You have all my knowledge, my chakra, my gift/curse, fangs, you control snow now, and also I heal you.' **She said smiling more. 

Jaila nodded _'Not all bad, but fangs!? I don't feel any…' _after she said that she moved her tongue over her teeth to gasp in surprise when she indeed felt fangs. _'never mind scratch that I do…' _she mumbled in her mind.

Yuki laughed **'Yep! See I'm right again!' **She said happily 

Jaila sighed _'okay your right can I just get to sleep now?' _Yuki nodded and Jaila closed her eyes falling to sleep instantly. 

**--**

**Okay that's the second chapter! Please review on what you think and thank you for reading! Bye bye… **


End file.
